xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Remote Xargus
"It takes smarts and thinking to win on the battlefield." Remote Xargus is the 7th and last Created Sibling that Zack created with what little data he found in space near Malachor V's second destruction. He is one of the protagonists in the storyline. Appearance Remote has the appearance of an 18-year-old boy. He has red hair that extends passed his shoulders. Has purple eyes. Light skin, slim but fairly muscular. Wears goggles on his head mostly. He wears a red shirt with a downward crest on the chest area. Has white gloves with metal knuckle spikes. Has green pants with several cuts. And has shoes that are red and yellow to them. Personality Remote is shown to be a fairly easy-going guy and mostly reads books and database informations in a library. He sometimes hardly does anything besides learning more. However, Remote those possess a friendly side to himself, as he can make friends and understand their situations in a moment. Remote even seems to dislike doing the heavy lifting in his daily life when going out shopping with Lily. Aside from a nearly lazy demeaner he shows, Remote does have a serious side and treats a situation with clear focus. He would even shows concern if his friends and family were harmed or in danger, and would even go into a fit of anger if someone dear to him were hurt by the enemy. This can be seen when Kantora harmed Bao-Dur in a test, and Remote attacked him without thinking of what may happen to him from doing so. History The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Kotor II: The Sith Lords Remote makes his appearance when Kayle, Atton, and Kreia ended up crashing on Telos' surface when they were shot down by a gun tower. Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Remote is the 7th and last Created Sibling in the group, and is thus considered to be the weaker one. However, his latest time of being created hides his true strength in combat and skill. He is shown to be able to keep up with the Sith'arian Superiors in the story, though seems to be one capable of going toe-to-toe against the 7th superior, Kantora Yasuma. He has the following abilities:﻿ *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Healing Factor:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Cyber Kick:' *'Data-Transfer Power:' **'Data-Triple Gattling Dual Gun:' Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sith'arianfication *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'E'''nhanced '''Speed:' *'Cerunga:' *'Bara:' *'Rasenma:' After training with Tiguro with Bao-Dur, Tiguro then taught Remote on how to create a Rasenma with his Spiral Force and Power Level. Remote can use his Rasenma with his right hand, and can cause massive damage to his opponent while also creating a city-wide earthquakes as a result. His Rasenma is colored Orange with a red burning aura. *'Kasenma:' *'Enhanced Cyber Kick:' Grand King Cerunga: Ultimate Attacks/Finishers: *'Cyber Kick Combo:' Weapons: * Sith'anite Cyber Knuckles: Family & Relatives *Zack Xargus: 2nd Creator; Blood Brother *Michael Xargus: Blood Brother *Nathan Xargus: Blood Brother *Orian Xargus: Blood Brother *Valka Xargus: Blood Sister *Suka Xargus: Blood Sister *Lily Xargus: Blood Sister *Bao-Dur: 1st Creator *Mission Vao: Wife *Jeremy Xargus: Son *Becky Xargus: Daughter Relationships Zack Xargus Michael Xargus Nathan Xargus Orian Xargus Valka Xargus Suka Xargus Lily Xargus Mission Vao Bao-Dur G0-T0 Quotes *(to Lily) "I hate to do the heavy lifting." Etymology Trivia